


A Streamer's Saturday Night

by MegaUnchained



Series: Full Steam Ahead! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Television Watching, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaUnchained/pseuds/MegaUnchained
Summary: Daisy Haven just kicks back after another successful stream.
Series: Full Steam Ahead! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160156





	A Streamer's Saturday Night

“Well that’s it for today’s stream everyone! Thanks to all 2000 of you that stopped on by to see me goof and for all the generous donations, really does mean a lot. Anyways, come back tomorrow when I hopefully wrap up _Revenge of an Undying Rat_ and then start on- oh? What’s this?”

A cherubic voice rang through the other side of a face camera, sporting high grade pink headphones wrapped around her neon green hair with two pronounced twin tails stroking from the top reaching down to her shoulders. Atop the verdant sea was an ever so popular ahoge, at least popular if you were going to a school with prodigious students to fend off the murderous intentions of a deranged monochrome Build-a-Bear. Brushing against her brows was two dainty curls forming dainty hooks against a sea of flesh. The lightly colored greenish-cyan eyes lit up as she read the notification that threw her off her closing speech. “$50 from, _ahem_ , _BodaciousMemer420_ , charming name by the way, saying, _‘Thanks for a delightful stream today Daisy, it really does make me happy to see you smile, even when the game sucker punched you left and right with those off timed beats. Anyway, use this to treat yourself to a good meal, you deserve to be able to enjoy the little things every now and again.’_ Well aren’t you just a sweetheart. I know of a cute little dessert place I can hit up after this so it won’t go to waste heheh…” Daisy poked her index fingers sheepishly, knowing the donation likely will involve something with the same pronunciation as that. “And with that I bid you all adieu until tomorrow. Thanks again to my fantastic mod team for keeping chat under control and getting a good laugh out of me. Miss Daisy Haven, out!”

A click of the mouse and the stream signal went dead. For the first time in hours, Daisy didn’t have hundreds of eyeballs peeled to their screens to watch her every move. From the raid from a good friend and popular streamer filling her chat with a weird emoji of what was a small squirrel sticking it’s face out as if in celebration of something, to the flurry of bans her staff had to unleash after a few degenerates posted memes of Daisy’s head on some caricature of a large rabbit from nearly a century ago, to getting absolutely fed up and raging over just how nightmarishly cruel the later levels of _Revenge of an Undying Rat_ , a funky rhythm game with a swinging soundtrack, just kept mixing up the flow of the music, throwing poor Daisy off the beat and to death after countless death. At this waking moment, the rising star in her early thirties was free from it all, and she took it in with a resounding sigh.

“ _Tch!_ ”

Exhaling, Daisy ripped off her headset and let her looming belly hang out freely in front of her, no longer forced to be confined under her restricting t-shirt. Aptly sporting an arrow pointing up with the phrase, ‘ _Eyes R Up Here!_ ” plastered firmly in the middle, the release of pressure caused the doughy mass of flesh to rush outward like a wave crashing against the beach shoreline. It sagged slightly over her thighs as it bulged out eight inches in front of her, and Daisy simply scowled as she rubbed the bloated mound of flab. She was the baker and her tummy was the dough, kneading it with tactful anger.

“Dessert? Really Daisy? Gotta give them more to look forward to?” Miss Haven pouted as she continued to rub her chub. Already today she had adjust the angle of her camera because while there was a game on screen there were two large elements that the audience just couldn’t keep their gaze off of: her belly, and her tremendously enormous thighs. A gut wider than that of a toddler, while not necessarily jutting out nearly as much as one would expect, to many it would be the star of Daisy’s show even against her ample bosom that bulged out almost as much and spread perkily against her body which was emphasized even further by the generous “boob window” that showed off the base of her cleavage which only existed thanks to her large frame. Even her rounded face with precious chubby cheeks and pronounced double chin, which were even cuter as she smiled playfully, could affix the attention away from Daisy’s most prized possession: the blessing of some of the thickest thunder thighs ever known to man. Each thigh was nearly as wide as her own burgeoning belly, but combined, the two mighty redwood trunks propelled her to a legacy rarely known, to which she was wider than she was tall. Thighs bulging out over six feet hip to flabby hip, with her meaty legs further forming a mound of sagging pancakes which in of themselves were tremendously wide. Against her pink shoes with neon highlights, the kicks were slowly getting engulfed by her cankles, which give or take another hundred pounds would likely swallow them whole. “Bad enough my fat ass needs two chairs to hold it without immediately collapsing, but even now it's spilling over!”

Indeed, Daisy lamented her absolutely ridiculous girth, requiring two elite specially made office chairs to hold her prodigious rear end that didn’t just simply strangle hold her fat and trapped her within the polyester and leather. In fact, pretty much everything in Daisy’s home was specifically built to accommodate her commanding stature. From doors wide enough to fit 5 normal people at once, a wide bathtub with custom appendages to bathe herself, to a state of the art den with dozens of mini fridges, a thick, ten foot wide sofa, marble tabletop with multiple cup holders, and last but not least, an 80” 4K television to simply kick back and indulge herself. It was a lavish lifestyle, one that murdered her waistline, but this was a choice Daisy made willingly.

“You knew what you were getting into Daisy,” she said she jiggled her butt side to side before clamping down on her fat thighs to heave herself up. Took a bit of struggling, but ultimately the stocky streamer came up victorious after her body wobbled for half a minute. “The trolls, the creeps, people constantly asking ‘Show your butt lol,’ this is what I signed up for.” Since her late teens, Daisy always wanted to be a darling of a streamer, back when she was just under two hundred pounds. A tad chubby yes, but not the hulking behemoth she is now. At the time she asked a popular figure on the website she airs her daily excursions to now on how to make it big. He said outside of being established and networking there were only two main routes, go virtual or go fanservice. The former required a lot of time, money, artists, VR headsets, and all of that didn’t necessarily guarantee success, especially going up against the corporations that have monopolized the market. Trying to suck up to them and join their ranks was nearly impossible, and the restrictions and contracts those false stars had in order to become icons was borderline criminal, at least to Daisy’s standards. The other option brought up was exactly what it says on the tin: flat out fanservice. Chest out, skimpy clothes, dumb blonde stereotype, the works. You didn’t need to be good at games or even have a personality for both, since the former subjected you to adopt their persona anyway, but for clickbait streaming, it was absolutely degenerate. So Daisy pondered for a good while, snacking on countless chocolate bars, a personal favorite of hers, on what to do next. Then it hit her as she gripped her doughy belly, why be a supermodel when you could be supersized? And that’s what she did, putting on nearly thirty pounds a year in her twenties with most of it going to her belly and thighs, culminating in her becoming a breakout star over the last five years. Who knew there were a bunch of weirdos that had a thing for big women? Needless to say, Daisy’s gambit paid off, perhaps a tad too well.

Daisy proceeded to exit her stream room and waddle over to the kitchen to grab a good handful of chocolate bars from the cabinet. Thirty king sized bars of cocoa and calories were wrapped around her sausage like fingers and doughy arms as she took one out, popped the wrapped off and began to much down on the confection. To Daisy, it was bliss, an escape from reality and the freaks that plagued her stream from time to time. Chomping down further as she waddled through the halls she came across one of the several custom built wide mirrors she had installed throughout her gaudy abode. Not necessarily a mansion per say, but certainly she was well off in a lap of luxury. Gazing into the looking glass she saw the fruits of her labors: a belly wider than most three times over, and thighs most women would kill for. To Daisy it was a blessing and a curse, well worth the price of admission into stardom, but indeed absolutely overkill. “God look at me,” she lamented in frustration. “An absolute fatass waddling around chomping on chocolate like a pig. Wonder if this is the one that pushes me over six fifty…” She continued to chew chocolate bar after chocolate bar while staring into the mirror at herself, despite her regrets the chocolate was simply divine. Then all of a sudden her stomach began to growl wildly in anger. “Really?!? I’ve done nothing but stuff you with sweets that rival the nectar of the Gods these last few minutes and you’re still empty? No! No more! Times like these I wonder if I should have started dieting at twenty” Daisy pondered this thought and frustration for a brief moment before immediately stuffing her face with five bars of chocolate at once. “Munch much…Still, leash it gos tuh teh rif plafes.” Finding some solace in her thick thighs, she playfully shook her hips in the mirror, each thigh smacking into each other like a pendulum as they swayed side to side. However when she was done, Daisy realized her pants were hanging rather low, so much so that her frilly white panties were practically fully exposed. Was hard enough to find a store with denim large enough to cover that big butt of hers but even then it wasn’t capable of doing just that. She huffed and groaned as she hiked up her pants only to have them go absolutely nowhere. With a wheeze, Daisy shouted in anger as she groped the denim with violent force. The rotund green-haired starlet pulled with all her might until suddenly…

**_RIIIIIIIIP!_ **

Daisy’s green eyes grew wide before a furrowed brow shot them straight down into a fit of anger. “Aaaaaaaaaaand they ripped didn’t they?” Daisy turned around to check the mirror to confirm her suspicion. Indeed, a clean tear right through the middle of her pants was visible, showing a good amount of butt flab and panties. “ **FUCKING HELL! AND THESE ARE MY FAT PANTS TOO!** ” She stomped her feet down in a fit of rage, causing the ground to shake in recoil before Daisy lost her footing in the vibrations and landed ass first onto the floor. Hiking her heavy body back off the floor, she scoffed at the torn jeans before tearing the rest of them off, leaving her lower half only covered by her shoes and panties. “Great, now I gotta waddle into town butt naked and ask that plus sized place, ‘Hey, you got any fatter pants than the largest size in stock? My lard butt tore through the last one I custom ordered at nearly eight hundred bucks and now I’m **WADDLING AROUND IN NOTHING BUT MY GODDAMN PANTIES!!!** ”

Silence filled the air after that bout of fury, anger wasn’t going to accomplish anything here, so Daisy dusted herself off before her mind suggested more chocolate to forget this, minor setback. She reached down for another bar of chocolate only to find nothing there. Thirty bars down in a matter of minutes, and yet the annoyed organ gurgled for more. With a face smeared in chocolate, Daisy growled back in retaliation, “All right all right, a little bit of dessert can’t hurt. Might as well make the most of that donation, bunch of pervs…”

Placing an order for fifteen pints of mint ice cream and six 2 liter bottles of soda, Daisy proceeded to set up her den for a night of indulgence paid off by the countless drones that would dump thousands of dollars just to get smothered by her ass or crushed by her thighs. “How do this freaks have so much money to begin with? These niche fanbases man, I pity my mod team. God knows how many bans they do on the daily since I can’t stare at chat the entire time.” Shuffling around a bit Daisy livened up the den with ambient lighting, a throw pillow and fluffy blanket big enough to cover over six hundred pounds of woman, and kicked the sofa to form a makeshift mattress from beyond the cushions made completely out of memory foam. Before the delivery boy was bound to arrive, Daisy kicked off her shoes by the sofa, threw her shirt on the ground and ensued to waddle to her own quarters in just her lingerie before slipping into a cozy set of pajamas. As she squeezed into her simply massive pajama pants and put on her cozy bunny slippers, a ringing of the doorbell rang through the halls. About time, Daisy muttered to herself as she made her way to the front entrance to find a meek lad no older than twenty-seven outside wearing a red uniform, glasses, braces, and a face coated in freckles, but more importantly to Daisy, crates of soda and ice cream for the starving starlet.

“Okay so that’ll be $45.8-hey wait a minute! You’re Daisy Haven aren’t you?”

“That would indeed be me sweetie.” She threw up a bit in her mouth while saying that. The kid looked to be an absolute dweeb, but she didn’t know if he was a regular viewer, so she had to put up a facade.

“Oh my goodness! You’re even more beautiful up close! I’m a huge fan and I had no idea you’d be this massive up close but-I-I mean here’s your order Miss Haven.” A complete and utter dork, a hopeless romantic trying to pine someone out of his league and then some. Still, Daisy saw some sincerity in his words, even if yet again another weirdo only interested in her body.

“Well aren’t you just a proper gentleman, uhhh…”

“Todd, m-my name is Todd.”

“Well I should give you a shoutout on tomorrow’s stream for your kind words and swift delivery.” She winked at the young man causing him to grow red as a tomato.

“O-oh wow! T-thank you so much! I’ll be sure to tune in like I always do when I’m not out on the job. Have a wonderful evening Miss Haven!”

“You too sweetie!” With that the delivery boy drove off from the abode and back to his next location, totally going to brag about this to his friends later. When he was out of sight, Daisy looked down on her goods and sighed. “Freak…”

Carrying the fruits of a fan’s generosity onto the marble table in the den, Daisy looked over at the sofa turned mattress and noticed a distinct groove forming in the foam, that of two ample craters by the base of the futon.

“Ass is so fat that it’s making butt prints in the foam now, of course.” Daisy shook off the thought as she plopped her wide backside down into the pre-existing slot before gently sliding onto the rest of the mattress, fishing around for the remote. Finding it with relative ease, she turned on the television, popped open one of the numerous containers of ice cream, grabbed a spoon with her spare chubby hand, dug it into the open container and proceeded to begin a night of indulgence.

“Ahhhh…” Daisy cooed in bliss, as the cool sensation of mint tantalized her tastebuds, sending them into a state of euphoric ecstasy. All the while, she let her massive body hang out and fill a good chunk of the pull out mattress as the ever expanding mass of fat coated the foam as it ticked her plump frame. “Streaming may be a full time job, you know with the memes, trolling, horny pervs gawking at my body, the donations simply put towards me getting even heavier, the less and less attention people give me for my content rather than my appearance, and it being the basis of my ability to live and all, but I gotta admit, it sure does pay well,” she said happy slapping her belly, freely wobbling around atop her meaty thighs. Daisy then unscrewed a bottle of soda and began to chug it down with reckless abandon before swapping it out with another container of ice cream. This was the routine for the first few dozen minutes, mindlessly stuffing herself as her body slowly inflated outwards with each gluttonous gulp of frozen dairy and carbonated beverage as the television droned on in the background. It was some nature documentary, something about how bees shouldn’t be able to fly or whatever. Daisy didn’t care, she got paid to treat herself and boy did she ever.

“ **BRRRRRRAAAPPP!!!** ” Daisy belted an ear-splitting belch as the lardy lass’ constant flow of soda and ice cream finally led to pent up gas in her belly to fizzle upward. Looking around consciously, she peered around the room, lazily craning her head back and forth as if someone were there judging her. She made a cutesy gesture, propping a flabby finger atop her plump lips and whispered an excuse me. Then she remembered she was behind closed doors, no one to question her hedonistic pleasures as she continued to fatten up on her well-deserved reward. “Yeah I’m a fatass,” Daisy stated pointing out the obvious, “but I’m a content fatass.” Her gripes with her weight were still there, but the food was comforting, and her body was bountiful as she patted her belly in approval. People look to her longingly and lovingly for good reason. Perhaps bulking up even further might draw in even larger crowds. A devilish thought, having her fans bear witness to an even bigger and fatter Daisy Haven, but that’s a can that can be kicked down the road for now. With a shrug she resumed eating while staring mindlessly at the television, now giving it her vested interest, and getting a tad pent up about the lack of action.

“Buhrng.” Daisy muttered mid spoonful, as she flicked through with her remote to the next channel. Sports, lame. To the next channel, a yarn documentary, Really? “BUHRNG!” The ravenous starlet bemoaned whilst swallowing soda, causing some of it to spatter around the tabletop. Guess I’ll have to clean up after myself after all, she remarked. The channel hopping continued until she recognized what was on screen. Jumping back a bit she found it was a good old fashioned slice of life anime, with a pinch of romance and the lead being a morbidly obese female gamer spending her days chilling with her also plump female companions. Daisy saw a bit of herself in the leading lady, unsurprisingly, although shows featuring heavyset leads was incredibly rare nowadays. Perhaps a tad too taboo for some, but Daisy viewed her standards as above the cowardice of the mainstream media.

“Oooh! I love this show!” Daisy tore the lid off her fifth pint of ice cream and dug into it happily as the show played on. It was a charming little reprieve, that was, until…

“ **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** ” A shrill, high-pitched whine rang from the TV. Idiot, it translated to, being shouted by one of the side characters. An easily cranky tsundere with brownish orange hair and tiger like eyes appeared soon after. Diminutive, flat, nothing to show but a short fuse and a large inferiority complex. She was fine in small spurts, but Daisy recognized that baka in particular.

“God I hated this episode…” Daisy moaned in agony. A perfect evening going to pot, all because this was the episode where that pipsqueak belted idiot after idiot for most of the airtime. Sixty-seven times in twenty-two minutes. So much for short spurts. “What else is on?” Daisy resumed skimming channels while continuing her gluttonous display of downing soda and ice cream at inhuman levels. By the time the evening was done and Daisy packed up for bed, she could easily pack on at least six or seven pounds, but for now she flicked through in anger.

“Lame, lame, lame, lame, **LAME! GOD THERE’S NOTHING GOOD ON!** ” Daisy’s flicking continued, now shows were only getting less than two frames in before the green-haired glutton gave them a pass. As he channel hopping increased, so did her eating pace, leaving splatters of soda and mint ice cream over her body along with the occasional belch. The only guarantee was to skip the TV, grab the laptop, and chill while watching shows involving a cast of large women living their lives happily, but that would mean paying for a streaming service, and leaving the comfy confines of her sofa.

“And so-“

“Ya like ja-“

“Useless go-“

“Two women-“

‘A man has fall-“

Then all of a sudden Daisy stopped on the commercial about a bunch of toy bricks. Something about the channel before it caught her eye, so she turned the channel back, but not before the famous **HEY!** rang from the ad, getting a chuckle from her.

“-what appears to be a bullet made of sprockets, springs and gears. While no damage to the foliage or nearby surroundings was caused, no one knows why these two women suddenly appeared to what this reporter believes, fly into space.”

“You know, that blonde one looks familiar…”

“Witnesses from town noticed the launch and directed us to the street of blast off. While we were unable to get footage ourselves we were fortunate enough to have a nearby citizen share some video using his security camera prior to ascending. Charlie can we cut to that?” Soon enough the broadcast cut to a fish-eyed view of the houses on the opposite side of the street, revealing a house stylized like that in the Industrial Revolution and in the backyard, two figures came into a blurry focus. One appeared to be a blonde in a top hat with a slight belly and well defined hourglass figure, the other a brunette in ill-fitting attire and a large looming belly, though not as wide as Daisy’s.

“Wait a minute…blonde, top hat, inventor? Could it be?” Daisy pondered before the newscaster began her closing comments.

“We’ll keep you updated as the investigation continues. From Harper Bay this is Jennifer Silver, DOBC News.”

“Harper Bay, that’s only an hour from here.” Daisy’s pondering continued as she swallowed some more mint ice cream. As she dug her spoon into the container, she realized there was nothing left. It was empty, and yet Daisy was intrigued.

“Hmm…streaming every day has taken a bit of a toll, perhaps a little R&R is just what this big girl needed.” Daisy then commenced the arduous task of hiking her huge body off the mattress and folding it back into the sofa, storing the remaining liters of soda and containers of ice cream in one of her numerous fridges, and waddled back up to her room with a laptop nearby. She booted up her social media page, and began typing up a new post: ‘Hey everyone! After next Saturday I’ll be taking a week off from streaming to rest up a bit. These constant streams have been fun but sure are tiring. Might be coming to a town near you so maybe I’ll set up a meet and greet once I get settled in. See you tomorrow, Revenge of an Undead Rat is going down! c:’ As she closed her laptop and got under the covers, Daisy’s thoughts turned not to the needed reprieve, but of that blonde. Sure the fans will send her well wishes and heck, maybe even more donations to make up for lost time, but that woman, she seemed familiar. Eerily familiar.

“There’s only one woman I know who has a knack for steampunk, time to see if she really did move there.” Daisy then fell asleep, snoring loudly for a bit as she so often does, before descending in dreams of streams, sweets, and that mysterious blonde in the dapper top hat.


End file.
